


Discussion with the Minister

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Death Eaters, The Quidditch Pitch: Darkness Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-28
Updated: 2005-12-28
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: Lucius Malfoy, Vampire Advocate, has a discussion with the Minister of Magic





	Discussion with the Minister

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Discussion with the Minister   
I took great pleasure in walking into the Ministry as the new Vampire Advocate and the look of sheer panic in Diggory's face when I knocked on his door and stood in the doorway, was one I will treasure always. It was almost as invigorating as watching Weasley feed and nearly as arousing as instilling fear in Augustus.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy?" He asked incredulously, standing with his mouth gaping like a fish out of water.  
  
"You must bid we welcome, if we are to speak Minister," I replied quietly and searching his mind, I found him easily and readily accessible to my reason. _How refreshing!_  
  
"Of course. Of course," he stepped around his desk and took two steps forward without thinking before his conscience overtook him and he stilled beside his hat rack. "Do come in."  
  
Taking long slow strides, I make my way into his office and smile carefully, keeping the fangs from view as I take in my surroundings.  
  
"My, my Diggory. You have certainly moved up in the world." I finger a long quill on his desk and smile before sitting down in one of the two leather wing-back chairs. _Gaudy, but then again, it's Diggory!_  
  
"Yes, well... ahem... it has been a while since we last spoke," he replied nervously, walking back around to place the desk between us. "I'm not certain that you can not still be apprehended Lucius. You were a convicted Death Eater." He keeps his gaze down, no doubt remembering his training and I focus again on his mind and am unnerved when I can not penetrate it again. He is not strong enough to do this, which means, someone else is keeping his mind blocked from my attempts. But who?  
  
"Were I still alive, I suppose I could be sent back to that infested flobberworm-hole. But, circumstances are much different, now Amos. May I call you Amos?" I cock my head to the side and regard him cooly.  
  
"Diggory will do, or Minister... Lucius," he said enunciating my name. _How quaint._ "What brings you to my doorstep?"  
  
"News of my replacing Trent..."  
  
"Tristan," he corrects me and I shrug.  
  
"Trent, Tristan... he was an antiquated fool," I say glancing at my fingernails and bringing the long nails up to my face, I regard how clean they are despite having fed just minutes before. "News of my new position within the Ministry have travelled fast within these walls and I find it in poor taste to not meet my colleagues quickly. As most are usually retiring as I waken, I have not been able to stop by in person and bid you greeting... Minister." I look up at him and smile, flashing fangs this time which elicits a delicious gasp from the vapid man before me.  
  
"I appreciate your greeting and I welcome you to the Ministry, Lucius." He stands and I watch him from my seat. "However, I was on my way out."  
  
"Of course, Minister." I remain seated and can feel his exasperation flow from him like a crashing wave.  
  
"Is there anything else?" His asks vexedly.  
  
"Are you aware of the Wolfsbane shortage, Minister?" I speak without turning my gaze to him, choosing instead to concentrate on my cane and his mind. It will open, I know it will.  
  
He sighs and returns to his desk. "Yes, however I have been assured the next shipment will prove sufficient for the lycanthropes in our community." He laces his fingers on the desk in a very diplomatic way and I raise an eyebrow in question.  
  
"And what of those... lycans," the word alone is bitter on my tongue, "... who do not register with the Beast Division and who ravage the countrysides on the full moon without their beast controlled? What of them, Minister?"  
  
"All lycanthropes are required to register within..."  
  
"Three days of the first full moon confirming their disease, yes. Subsection seven of the Lycanthrope Mandate, however, children afflicted with the... disease are not registered until puberty. By all accounts, Minister, pre-pubescent male lycans are just as dangerous and deadly as a rogue centaur."  
  
"Why does this interest you so, Lucius? You are a member of the Being Division and though Lycans have the Support Services in the Being Division they are still considered Beasts and are regulated as such." He leans forward his hands still clasped on his desk. "Do you have a personal vendetta against one of them?"  
  
"No, Minister. I am simply looking out for the welfare of those we have sworn to protect."  
  
"You did not swear upon anything, Lucius. I am aware how the Council replaces their advocates within our boundaries and taking possession of Tristan's old post is with purpose and reason. Now why are you here?" His pulse is rising and I lick my lips when the vein in his neck stands and pulsates to the beat of his heart. His eyes widen and he places a hand to his neck before his eyes flash to the door.  
  
"I am not here to wish you harmmmmMinister," I lick my lips once more and stand. "I am merely pointing out that with the coming moon and the lack of regulation upon the lycan community, you are placing your constituents in grave danger."  
  
"And are they not in danger of you?" he stammers.  
  
"I, and my brethren, Minister, feed on the willing and keep our minds about when we feed. Lycans tear apart their prey and devour it like the animals they become. A creature I may be, but a monster, I am not." I turn and with my cloak billowing behind me, I move quickly out of his office, the door swooshing closed behind me.  
  
When I return to the Isle, my progeny awaits me. He has fed, but he is nervous.  
  
"My Lord," he walks quickly to me and I embrace him. "The Manor has been destroyed."  
  
"The coffins?" I ask resting my chin on his head.  
  
"Destroyed."  
  
"All three?" He nods and I tighten my grip around him understanding his fear. We had made arrangements to take residence upon Malfoy Manor tonight.  
  
"We are fortunate then, to have our resting place protected here then." I glance at Augustus and rub my cheek against Weasley's ginger hair, comforting him.  
  
"Do not wage war against me, Augustus lest you lose more than your life."  
  
"It was not me. I... I would not have... I could not enter upon your home, it is warded."  
  
Glaring at Augustus, I lead Weasley into our chambers. "Come my son, we can gather strength from one another." Reaching the landing, I turn to Augustus. "Have your pets guard our slumber."  



End file.
